A Guest on Zack Island
by Silver Azure
Summary: Zack's hands are gonna be full with this guest who has a dark past and have an unknowing guest and Hitomi questioning the guy as well. RATED M FOR DRUG REFERENCE,UNDERAGE GAMBLING, SWEARING, VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL THEMES!
1. Meeting Rico

Zack Island... tourists were flocking in and business was booming as per usual but today however Zack would mean one tourist who would change his life forever!

It was yet another beautiful day on Zack Island, a cruise ship full of tourists had just docked on Zack Island, Zack donning a nice classy suit was welcoming the guests to the island when he saw one guest wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt with white pants and black dress shoes, the guest was a Hispanic male with light brown skin and brown eyes.

"Welcome to my beautiful, humble Island!" greeted Zack

"Ah, you must be Zack, the name's Rico...Rico Montana Almonte De La Hoya" said Rico

"I'll just call you Rico for short" chuckled Zack

Rico had a good laugh too as he and Zack began to have a small conversation with each other about the Island and such.

"So, you here for business or pleasure?" asked Zack as he and Rico were chilling by the hotel

"A little bit of both" replied Rico

"Interesting, may I ask what your profession is?" asked Zack

"Sales and imports" replied Rico

"Just how old are you?" asked Zack

"Turned nineteen a week ago" replied Rico

"Alright, well anyone over eighteen is sure welcome on Zack Island, the only drawback is you can't have any liquor" said Zack

"It's alright, I'm not much of an alcoholic" replied Rico

After some more chatting, Rico decided to go check into his room and unpack his luggage, when he entered the hotel, there he saw her...Hitomi, who was wearing a black tank top, blue jeans, pink sandals and a pink headband in her hair. Rico was stunned at Hitomi's sheer beauty, he really wanted to talk to her but he couldn't...now you see Rico was pretty shy around the ladies even though he'd brag that he's a playboy and could get any girl he felt like hooking up with. Rico had checked into his room, it was a quaint little room, it had a big bed and a big screen TV with red carpeting and beautiful view of the ocean!

"Man this is the life" Rico said to himself as he threw his suitcase on the bed and began to unpack his things

"I'm fitting to hit the casino!" exclaimed Rico as he grabbed a wad of money from his suitcase...he had quite a few wads of money to be honest.

Rico had left his room and locked the door behind him, he was walking down the hallway about to go into the elevator when there he saw about to grab an elevator was Hitomi, Rico's knees went weak when he saw her and his breathing became a little rapid!

"Hey, I'm Hitomi" she greeted

"I'm so yours" said Rico...even though the lovestruck boy didn't realize what he said

"What was that?" chuckled Hitomi

"RICO! MY NAME IS RICO!" exclaimed Rico as he finally realized what he said

Hitomi was chuckling a little bit and she did think Rico's admiration was cute because the telltale signs that Rico liked her were there.

While Rico was standing there shaking like a leaf on a tree the elevator came and both Hitomi and Rico got on;

"So...uh..where ya headed?" asked Rico

"Third floor, I need to return something to Tina, she's a good friend of mine" replied Hitomi

"Sure...no p-problem" stuttered Rico

He pressed the button for Hitomi and then pressed the button to the casino, while in the elevator...Rico was dead silent, he wanted to ask Hitomi out but he felt like he had a huge lump in his throat!

"Well bye" said Hitomi as she got off the elevator and went to Tina's room

"Yeah...bye" said Rico weakly

The doors closed and Rico felt like the biggest jackass on the planet, he hung his head in shame and after a minute the elevator had gotten to the casino, there blocking the door was Bass Armstrong!

"I.D buddy" said Bass

"Listen big guy... I don't have I.D but the Franklin Triplets...they say I'm twenty-one" whispered Rico to Bass as he pulled out three-hundred dollars, Bass grabbed it from his hand.

"OK listen, I'd like to welcome you to the casino...but I cant, I would also like to tell you that if you go to the right you can turn your money into chips...but I can't do that either! I also do not recommend you have a good time or enjoy your stay" whispered Bass trying to cover up the fact he was letting Rico in the casino despite him being underage by trying to make it look like he wouldn't let him in.

"_When you can't get your way legally...buy it!_" Rico slyly thought to himself

Rico walked into the casino and boy was it huge; there were craps tables, roulette tables, blackjack tables, slot machines...the works!

Rico had went over to turn his now seventeen-hundred dollars into seventeen-hundred dollars worth of chips.

"Where to go? Where to go...ROULETTE!" Rico said to himself as he went to the Roulette table

"29 Black!" exclaimed the roulette dealer

Rico had stood by the roulette table when he saw a man wearing a white t-shirt with a black dress coat over it, he wore black dress pants and black loafers...Rico instantly noticed him;

"You're Big Destin C! Number three on the hundred greatest bassists! Man I'm a huge fan" exclaimed Rico

"Why thank you very much, may I ask your name?" asked Destin

"Rico Montana Almonte De La Hoya" said Rico

"What a mouthful...I think I'll just call you Rico" chuckled Destin

"Yeah, so what brings you here?" asked Rico

"Getting away from it all, the tours and the airlines and the millions of fans flocking you when you're hungover" said Destin

Rico and Destin had a good chuckle at that and then placed a couple of bets on the roulette table, Rico placed a one-hundred dollar corner bet while Destin placed a fifty dollar straight up on number 16 after all bets were on the table the dealer spun the wheel and let loose the little ball.

"_25, 26, 28 or 29!_" Rico thought to himself

After a few seconds the ball stopped and landed on a number;

"BLACK 28...WE HAVE A WINNER!" exclaimed the roulette dealer

"Nice job dude, also I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Kasumi, we met a few days ago and we hit it off" said Destin

"Nice man, now let's shut up and gamble!" exclaimed Rico

"Hold on amigo, how old are you?" asked Destin

"I'm 19" whispered Rico

"Lemme guess? Bribery right?" asked Destin

"Yes sir" whispered Rico

"Well, I'm 18 and one of the perks being a celebrity is that I can go anywhere" Destin whispered back

"_Lucky bastard_" Rico thought to himself

This time around Destin placed a one-hundred dollar straight up on number five while Rico placed a three-hundred dollar split between twenty and twenty-three and as before the wheel spun and the ball was let loose and after a few seconds of spinning the ball landed on a number;

"RED FOUR...WE HAVE A WINNER!" exclaimed the dealer

"Nice man thirty-five times what ya bet!" exclaimed Rico

"You know it bro" replied Destin as him and Rico slapped hands and Kasumi looked pleased...even though she didn't fall in love for money but for him!

After some gambling and joking Destin and Rico had left the casino to go to their rooms and get a good night sleep.

"Well goodnight Destin" said Rico

"Same to you man" replied Destin as they both went to their rooms...only difference was Destin had Kasumi and Rico was lonesome.

_(A/N) My first DOA fic...I hope you liked it and please don't be rude in your review (if you choose to) Well thanks for reading the first chapter...there will be more to come hopefully soon!_


	2. Some secrets revealed

So Rico headed to the elevator to go to his room, but before he got there he saw Hitomi and like always...Rico was infatuated! Only thing was Hitomi was listening to her MP3 player so she was unaware Rico was even in the vicinity, meanwhile Destin and Kasumi locked lips while they were heading into the elevator to their room.

"_I wish I were that lucky_" Rico thought to himself

Hitomi had walked into an elevator and Rico didn't even bother to get on, he just turned his head so Hitomi wouldn't even notice him but he felt pitiful meanwhile Rico's new friend was about to have the time of his life with Kasumi and Rico was gonna the have the time of his life...with himself. When he got up to his room Rico had laid down on his bed and began to drift asleep but that sleep didn't last for long as Rico's friend Destin was in the room right next to his...and Rico heard every last detail of Destin and Kasumi's love;

"You ready?" asked Destin to Kasumi

And Rico heard every last detail, from every moan to every scream of ecstasy and Rico fantasized himself doing that with Hitomi. Man was Rico jealous...but then again Destin had money and fame and could get any girl he wanted with the snap of a finger.

"DUDE SHUT UP!" exclaimed Rico as he banged against the wall

Destin was oblivious to the fact that said banging was Rico and not his raucous love making to Kasumi, man you should've heard it...and to Rico's chagrin he sure as heck did for four hours straight of constant love! The next morning Rico left his room to go get some breakfast and Destin left his room at the same time Rico did;

"Ah, what a refreshing morning..how did you sleep?" asked Destin stretching

"Very well thanks" replied Rico grinding his teeth obviously lying

"Man I'm hungry" said Destin as he began to head downstairs to grab some breakfast]

Rico followed but was stopped when he saw none other than Hitomi, he stopped dead in his tracks at her sheer beauty, this was it he was gonna talk to her;

"Hey Hitomi" said Rico

"Oh hey...Rico right?" asked Hitomi

"Yeah, say I'm going to breakfast do you wanna join?" asked Rico

"I'd love to but me and Tina are going to hang around the beach for awhile" replied Hitomi

"_Dammit_" Rico thought to himself

"You're welcome to join us" said Hitomi

With that being said Rico felt like the happiest man on the planet...but the sad part was he was hungry

"Can I join you after breakfast?" asked Rico

"Sure, we'll be there for awhile" replied Hitomi

Rico jumped in the air happily and Hitomi didn't see him because she had already walked away and Rico couldn't wait to tell his friend Destin! Rico headed down to the cafeteria and there he saw Destin eating steak and eggs and Rico quickly rushed up to him;

"DUDE SHE SAID YES!" exclaimed Rico

"Who said yes?" asked Destin

"Hitomi! Man this calls for a celebration...care for a little nose candy?" asked Rico

"Wait, what?" asked Destin confused

"I'll sell you one, twenty bucks" replied Rico

"Are you talking about coke?" asked Destin

"Well I'm not talking about rock candy, come on" replied Rico

"No way dude, do you think I'd ruin my reputation for that?" replied Destin

"Dude you're a rock star man, party a little" pleaded Rico

"I don't think you should do that" replied Destin

"Whatever dude, I'll party alone then" said Rico as he went up the nose

"Dude, you're gonna throw your life away" said Destin

Rico didn't listen, now he wasn't all buzzed but that hit did a little something to him for you see Rico had broken the cardinal rule of dealing; _don't get high on your own supply!_ Rico had grabbed some food and began to chow down, not even taking the time to chew for God's sake. He was in a rush to see Hitomi so badly, after he finished he had rushed to the beach wearing nothing but a blue Hawaiian shirt and a pair of white swim trunks, and he looked all around the beach and there he saw Tina and Hitomi sunbathing.

"Hey miss" said Rico to Hitomi

"Oh hey Rico, come on and sunbathe with us" said Hitomi

Rico threw off his shirt and didn't even care where it landed as he lay next to Hitomi, now sunbathing wasn't Rico's thing but hey as long as he was next to Hitomi he didn't give a crap!

"Hitomi, I'm gonna grab a snack care to join?" asked Tina

"No thanks" replied Hitomi

"_YES!_" Rico happily thought to himself

Tina had went to go fetch a snack for herself and Rico had Hitomi all to himself

"So Hitomi...do you maybe wanna grab a bite later?" asked Rico

"Sure Rico, that sounds like fun" replied Hitomi sweetly

"Great...so I'll meet you at eight tonight?" asked Rico

"Sure, we could do that" replied Hitomi

"Awesome I can't wait till eight" said Rico

Even though it was only 9am and Rico had eleven hours but he didn't care because he was going on a date with the girl he sought...and he had something in mind with Hitomi! No it wasn't only the horizontal tango he had other motives aside from just dating Hitomi! For you see Rico was a pretty shady character but Hitomi didn't know it and neither did Zack but it was going to be a shock that they would soon find out (maybe in a later chapter)

_(A/M) So what do you guys think of Rico? What do you think I mean by a shady character? What are his motives? Well that will all be answered in chapter 3...when it's up of course!_


End file.
